teamtanksfandomcom-20200213-history
Inmortal Spartans
The Inmortal Spartans is a group of players that is known for its teamworking capacity and its technology. Also, this group was the first to propose ranks for each soldier, resulting in an organized army. The IS was founded by Xavi (later ODC Xavi), TheShit (later OOC TheShit) and TheMan (later General of the group). Later additions were HotBabe and Blanka. The first version of the Inmortal Spartans had no ranks, so one person had the work of an actual commando. This way, an OOC (TheShit) was responsible for attacking operations by himself. Although originally named the Inmortals, the group's name was extended to Inmortal Spartans. At the beginning it was founded as spying and sneaky organization, but it was later deployed to the art of war with Team Tanks. As the group had been founded in the earlierst versions of TT, the beta version of v.2 had a surprise for them: new Weaponry. The multiple weaponry and uses of these later gave way to the creation of ranks. Members by ranks The Inmortal Spartans (IS) army is divided as it follows *'General: '''TheMan *'General's Favourite/Prime Commander: HotBabe *'OOC (Offensive Operations Commander): '''TheShit *'ODC (Defensive Operations Commander): 'Xavi *'Sniper(s): 'Blanka *'Team Tank Alpha Group: '(empty) *'Alpha Lieutenat I: '(empty) *'Alpha Lieutenat II: '(empty) *'Team Tank Beta Group: '(empty) *'Beta Lieutenant I: '(empty) *'Beta Lieutenant II: '(empty) *'Team Tank Delta Group: '(empty) *'Epsilon Lieutenant I: '(empty) *'Epsilon Lieutenant II: '''(empty) *Omega Force: (empty) Also, depending in which group a tank is, he/she will be called TA (Tank Alpha), TB (Tank Beta) or TD (Tank Delta) followed by the number, e.g. if you are the 7th member of group Alpha, you will be TA-7. Basic tank soldiers (filling the ranks of these 3 groups) can be upgraded to a Lieutenant by a superior, whether the basic tank has achieved very helpful feats for its army or he/she was one of the main reasons for victory. Each group has 2 Lieutenants, each command up to 5 Team Tanks. Each group is asigned to a commander, this way Beta Group is leadered by an OOC, the Delta Group is leadered by an ODC and the Alpha Group is leadered by the General himself. Excepcionally good tanks are sent into the ranks of the Omega Force, the legion where marine tanks are placed. The Omega Force is very special, so only critical and desperate (apart from high-danger) missions are handed to them. However, the Omega Force is also used on normal battles, serving as the main heavy infantery support. Omega members are mostly equiped with a rocket launcher, but this can vary within the experience of each member. Recruiting and Training The strongest army can only be filled with the most expert soldiers, thus securing a victory. The recruiting of the IS is mostly organised via networks e.g. Facebook, where the new recruits have an interview with the Commander they are to serve under. Here the cadet says what rank he'd like to be and a training session is appointed, where the recruit is to show his skills by earning points and defending/attacking command post and use of different weapons. A certain number of points is needed to pass the test, and depending on your results, you can get: '''Alpha Group Cadet: '''1000 points '''Private: '''2000 points '''Engineer: '''500 points (+ good use of chargers) '''Heavy Tank: '''1000 points (+ good use of heavy artillery) '''Beta Group Cadet: '''900 points '''Private: '''1900 points '''Engineer: '''400-490 points (+ good use of chargers) '''Heavy Tank: '''1000 points (+ good use of heavy artillery) '''Mine disposer: '''2000 points (only using proximity mines) '''Delta Group Cadet: '''800 points '''Private: '''1000 points '''Engineer: '''400 points (+ good use of chargers) '''Heavy Tank: '''900 points (+ good use of heavy artillery) '''Mine disposer: '''1000-1900 points (using proximity mines) '''Omega Force '''Cadet: '''6000 points '''Private: '''6500 points '''Engineer: '''4000 points (+ good use of chargers and sonic blasters) '''Heavy Tank: '''7000 points (using only heavy artillery) '''Marine: '''10 000 points (using all kinds of weapons except nookes) '''Jetpack tank: '''6800 points (+ ability to keep 30 seconds airborne) Category:Teams